Friends For Ever
by insaincat
Summary: Neio, Prince Feliciano, Mickey and Feliciano all have a tale to tell about their past. However how they meet is a mystery until now. As the adventures unfold before them, the past starts to close behind them. Quick story. Will only have like five chapters. TOTALLY AU. Mpreg and yaoi parings included a bit.


"Your' so cool, Fratello!" Is the words my brother loved me to say to him in our darkest hour.

We were born in Italy. Because our grandfather was an very important man, we had many riches. However, a man had a grudge on him and one day killed him. I remember waking up to my brothers screams and ran downstairs. Only to see my grandfather killed and my brother knocked out. I remember looking up at the man, tears streaming down his face as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear as he ran out of the house.

The following month grew hard. We didn't know how to get food our pay bills, so we ate what ever we had. People started to brake into the house and steal everything. What ever they could. I was kidnapped once, but someone rescued me. I wasn't sure who he was for a long time. When I came home, I found my brother crying as he watched our house burn by the flames of hatred. I stood by his side as we watched our home burn until there was nothing left. The next day we picked wild flowers and placed them in front of our house's remains before moving to the streets. We were forced to beg for food and money. We both quickly became ill. However my brother was dieing faster than I was. It was because he was working harder than I was.

We were still very small when a nice young lady stumbled across us. She would take us home every now and then and gave us food, even though she was poor herself. Then one day, she was forced to move away. Our sickness grew worse as our hope started to give in. Then I knew it was time to say goodbye to my brother. I swore to myself that I would make my brother live and give any money that I earned to him. That is exactly what I did. I started off as a maid. The man was very nice to me, so were the other people that worked there. He payed well and because of that, I was able to get an apartment for my brother along with a vaccine for him. I was still sick but I didn't care. However, my boss didn't want me spreading anything so he got it for me too.

I had a good life for a while. However, there was one thing that followed me. Death and horrid luck. The nice man soon went bankrupt and sent everyone packing. I went looking for other jobs, only sadly to find myself working as a slave, but being treated as a slave. I wasn't paid very good, but every penny went to my brother. That when I started to get it in my head and sorta become mentally sick. I was still able to do everything I was told and act like a human... But.. No mater what I was going through.. My happiness was my brother's. I lived to make him happy, even though I never saw him again. I was a maid treated like a slave. Sold often because of my luck. I often got abusive masters and was often raped. But I wasn't concerned with my self.

One day my luck changed and sold me to a mad man. I was in my 20's when he bought me. He feed me and got me healthy again. He treated me nicely. I thought he was just a nice master. But no. He was just getting me ready. He shoved me in a dog kennel that was wired up to another kennel with a blond female lab dog inside it. I wasn't afraid though. I didn't care. As long as I was getting paid something. The mad man went behind some thick walled room with thick built-proof glass and hit some buttons and I suddenly felt a shock of pain run though my body. However I had felt much worse...

That was until he turned a knob and I started screaming. The dog next to me started yipping and crying out. I started to hear her yips and cries in my head. It was if our minds were fussing together. The doctor cranked up the volume on the electricity and the pain grew. Something inside me snapped. The mad man's partner shouted to him something about a mouth function. The pain grew to its max, I should have knocked out long ago. My screams quickly turned into yips and howling. The mad man shut the contraction off and I collapsed. I didn't hear the dog next to me, so I thought it was just knocked out.

The man quickly ran out of the safe room and into the room I was in. "Amazing!" He shouted at me. His eyes wide open looking straight at me. He didn't dare to open the cage though. I some how found the strength to sit up a bit as I started to hear whispers in my ear. I quickly realized that they were whispers in my head. Those whispers turned into growls and snarling as I looked up at the mad man. Something was making me want to tear him apart. I look down at my hands to see orange-brown paws. "Im going to kill that human!" a voice echoed in my mind. My anger was rising. "Murder, murder!" Another voice said. "He looks sorta yummy". Voices started to pick up and started to sound like barks. It wouldn't stop. I wanted to kill. I look at the man again. His smile quickly faded. I screamed and lost consciousness.

I woke up in a white room. I was on a white bed that wasn't very comfortable. I sat up and looked around. A sink was located in the corner along with a mirror. I got up and stumbled over to the sink. My paw like hands grasping the sink for support. Looking straight at my self, I was no longer Feliciano. My ears turned to long dog ears sat upon my head. I long tail that touched the flood had grew out of my tail bone. My legs back bended like a dog and my feet were paws as well. Fur had covered my skin and my face looked like a dog as well. I looked like a furry. My hair grew out a bit so I could tie it back. one side of my bangs grew out to so it could cover my left eye. But out of everything. The one thing that stood out was the color of my eyes. The female dog's eyes were an icy blue. Now mine were too. I looked down at the tag around my wrist that the mad man had forced me to wear. It said N-310. N...e...i...o... Neio would be my new name. Just then a collar appeared around my neck. It looked dusty and old. It said Neio, Owner: Lovino Vargas. It had something engraved on the back of the tag. F... But the rest was scratched out. Just then, I forgot my former name. I never had realized that I would never remember it again. Then again. I didn't want to. I thought of this as a new start. And it was.

I remembered that I would give everything to my brother, and I still did. The place where I woke up at was a mental ward. The man who owned the ward, owned half of the wards in the world. He experimented on me, but it was small things. He wanted me for his army. He said I was a dog monster, but I fitted in with his army. Most of his army was monsters. Humans that had been turned to creatures. Demons, angels, Dragons, dinosaurs. What every he would get his hands on. Things from beyond our world. He almost got the Time lord, the Doctor. He got his hands on a demon that was able to take over the gods, but he escaped. He had sons, hand made sons. Androids. Copied from his brother's work. His brother owned the other half of wards in the world. He was creating an army to, but he was going to stop him. They both had androids. The ones I call my brothers. Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovinon, and soon Francis. I was to call the bad man my father. He didn't treat me horridly. He just didn't really care about me. He started to bred me with other things to try to create monsters more powerful than myself. However my of-springs always die.

Other than that, life was good. I learned about my abilities. I had the dna of every dog in existence, including wolf. I could transform into them to. I got a side job quickly, mining for treasurers and things. My big paws allowed me to dig big wholes in the earth. I gained lots of money like this and still send most of it to my brother. Then I made a friend who lead me to others.

* * *

**Neio is a character I made a while ago. Just wanted to make a story of how they all meet. You will find out they soon. Neio is one of them and they are all very good friends who have a very horrid past. I like au owo**


End file.
